Astro Sentai Bezeranger
Astro Sentai Bezeranger(in English as Astro Squadron Bezeranger) is the name of the 38th Super Sentai season. It has a space motif. PLOT Three astronauts, along with two bumbling stowaways, become the Bezeranger to stop the Intergalactic Kingdom Boukarre. BEZERANGER Jaga(BezerRed)-leader of the team. His planet marking is Mars. He has a grudge with Gratias for killing his parents while on a space trip. Tsuko(BezerBlue)-the comic relief. His planet marking is Neptune. Bakura(BezerYellow)-the "big guy". His planet marking is Uranus. Meko(BezerPink)-Ino's younger sister. Her planet marking is Venus. Ino(BezerWhite)-Meko's older sister. Her planet marking is Pluto. Kageso(BezerBlack)-on the run from Huura, who kills extraordinary humans as a sport. His planet marking is Jupiter. He received his powers from the wise and talking mecha BezerRyu. BezerRyu returns to aid him in battle. GEAR Mobillations-cell-phone-like henshin devices of the first three Bezerangers. They reassemble a space shuttle launch. Rocket Missiles-devices plugged on top of Mobillations to change. Planet Missiles-devices plugged on top of Mobillations to summon special weapons. Pod Missiles-devices plugged on top of Mobillations to summon pods to get on their mecha. Beast Missiles-devices plugged on top of Mobillations to summon mecha. Astronaut Missiles: devices plugged on top of both Mobillations and Phonetics to turn the first five Bezerangers into BezerNauts. Final Missiles: devices plugged on both Phonetics and Mobillations for the BezerNauts to launch their final attacks. Phonetics-cell-phone-like devices for BezerPink and BezerWhite. Although they are the same model and have the same functions, they have different designs. Planet Orbs: planet-like jems that are used to give both Bezer Great and Bezer Queen different forms. Laseranger: Kageso's own henshin device that reassembles a gun. Shoots different kinds of missiles, like the Mobillations and Phonetics, for different purposes. Can also be used for fighting, and a Beast Missile can be attached for a final attack. BezerNauts: the ultimate form of the five Bezerangers, modeled after astronaut suits. The fists of their right arms reassemble heads of their respective mecha.(BezerRed's fist is a T-Rex, BezerBlue's fist is a shark, BezerYellow's fist is a tiger, BezerPink's fist is a bunny, and BezerWhite's fist is a polar bear.) Each of them are armed with BezerSarks. WEAPONS BezerFiter-sidearms that change from guns into swords. In gun mode, attach any Missile for more power. Mars Kendo-BezerRed's own weapon from Mars. Plugs with the Beast Missile to become a BezerBomber. Neptune Spear-BezerBlue's own weapon from Neptune. Plugs with the Beast Missile to become a BezerBomber. Uranus Axe-BezerYellow's own weapon from Uranus. Plugs with the Beast Missile to become a BezerBomber. BezerBomber-the three ultimate weapons of the first three Bezerangers. Venus Sord-BezerPink's own weapon from Venus. Combines with the Pluto Shooter to become the Super Venus Sord. Pluto Shooter-BezerWhite's own weapon from Pluto. Combines with the Venus Sord to become the Super Pluto Shooter. BezerShaft-the Laseranger can become this weapon as well. A Beast Missile can be attached to the center for more power. BezerSarks: sidearms of the BezerNauts. They can also become swords. In gun mode, Mobillations and Phonetics can be placed on top for the final attack, and should come with Final Missiles. ALLIES Alexa-a cute, anime-like alien who serves as the team's navigator. VILLAINS (the villain group is Intergalactic Kingdom Boukarre, based on alien lifeforms. The monsters will be made after the moons of our Solar System.) Super Lifeform Gratias: leader of the Boukarre. Becomes the Ultimate Lifeform Gratias later on, and the Perfect Lifeform Gratias in the finale. Alien Princess Jayce: field commander of Boukarre. Can make magic asteroids out of thin air, and send them to Earth to revive fallen monsters, and enlarging them in the process. The Cyrobaarg Company: foot soldiers of Boukarre who reassemble fictional Martians. Vaserors: UFO-like aerial assault vehicles piloted by the Cyrobaarg Company. Juuchodos: land assault vehicles piloted by the Cyrobaarg Company. They are modeled after alien pods from War of the Worlds. Alien Hunter Huura: Boukarre's bounty hunter who is shrouded in mystery. While not in battle, he is draped in a thunderbird-like attire, and carries his fan around. When he is ready to fight, he switches to his Phoenix-like attire, and armed with a fiery sword. Moon Marshall Dagoza: one of Boukarre's most feared generals and leader of the Moon Monsters that Boukarre summons in every episode. MECHAS BezerRex-BezerRed's T-Rex beast he summons from Mars. BezerShark-BezerBlue's shark beast he summons from Neptune. BezerTiger-BezerYellow's tiger beast he summons from Uranus. *'Bezer Great'(combo of BezerRex, BezerShark, and BezerTiger) *'Mercury Bezer Great' *'Venus Bezer Great' *'Earth Bezer Great' *'Mars Bezer Great' *'Jupiter Bezer Great' *'Saturn Bezer Great' *'Uranus Bezer Great' *'Neptune Bezer Great' *'Pluto Bezer Great' BezerBunny-BezerPink's bunny beast she summons from Venus. BezerBear-BezerWhite's polar bear beast she summons from Pluto. *'Bezer Queen'(combo of BezerBunny and BezerBear) *'Mercury Bezer Queen' *'Venus Bezer Queen' *'Earth Bezer Queen' *'Mars Bezer Queen' *'Jupiter Bezer Queen' *'Saturn Bezer Queen' *'Uranus Bezer Queen' *'Neptune Bezer Queen' *'Pluto Bezer Queen' *'Dai Bezer Great' (combo of Bezer Great and Bezer Queen) Bezer Shuttle-BezerBlack's own mecha received by BezerRyu. It has 3 modes: shuttle, dragon, and robot. *'BezerRagon'-what the BezerShuttle transforms into. *'BezerCaesar'(combo of BezerRagon, BezerShark, and BezerTiger) BezerRyu-BezerBlack's mentor who saved him when his family was killed by Huura. He gave him powers a few years later. *'BezerWise'(combo of BezerCaesar and BezerRyu) MOVIES AND TEAMUPS Bezeranger: The Movie: Crystals From the Moon! Astro Sentai Bezeranger vs Youthenger! Gokaiger Quest 2: Bezeranger! Zangyack Returns! Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Toei